A History That Repeats Itself
by Elenia101
Summary: Tommy is going to a HS Reunion, meeting up with old pals and bringing along his 7 month pregnant wife. After the baby is born Tommy is sent to an Island Laboratory to help Anton Mercer with some experiments, what will happen? Follows the lines of DT
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: No I do not own Power Rangers but I do own Inara and what other ocs I create.

Summary: Tommy is going to a High School Reunion, meeting up with old pals and bringing along his six month pregnant wife. After the baby is born Tommy is sent to an Island Laboratory to help Anton Mercer with some experiments, what will happen? Follows the lines of Dino Thunder later on.

A young tall dark haired man stood inside his living room reading the letter he had just received in the mail. The letter was addressed to the Dr. Thomas Oliver residence. A smile came to his face as he read the last sentence. He was to go to the five year reunion of Angel Grove High School. After graduation, everyone went thier own seperate ways, Rocky went to Africa to help Aisha, they had just recently got married. Adam and Tanya had went to college, Adam got a medical degree and now is working in a hospital in San Fransico, Tanya is a nurse at the same hospital; they are engaged to be married in late July.

Katherine went to London, Jason went back to Switzerland to go back for Trini, he proposed when he first arrived to her apartment, and now they are married and Trini is pregnant with their second child from what he last heard. Tommy, himself went his way, went to college, met his friend Haley, who got him into Dinosaurs. So now he had a PHD and a beautiful wife; Haley introduced her to him his Sophmore year in college.

Inara Evans, they had kicked it off from the start, she was going for the same goals he was; to become a palentologist. And here they were, married with a child on the way. They had taken it slow dated for a few years before getting hitched then waited until they graduated to have children, and now he was living with his six month pregnant wife, who has the strangest food cravings he has ever seen in his entire life.

"Tommy, what's that?" the green-eyed beauty asked."Just a letter from Angel Grove High for a high School reunion." he answered.

"Really! Are we going?" Inara questioned.

"Yes, just to get the chance to have everyone back in the same place would be the best." Tommy replied, planting a soft kiss onto his wife's lips.

"Do you think your friends will like me?"

"Of course, what is there not to love?" Tommy laughed and placed nother kiss upon her forehead."When is this reunion?" Inara spoke up."Next month, on the seventeenth."

"Is it formal?"

"No, not really a simple dress would be appropriate enough." he smiled. Inara squealed and quickly placed Tommy's hand onto her swelled stomach."He's kicking!" said Inara, excitement filling her being. Tommy laughed and held his wife close as he too felt the baby growing inside her womb move.

"I can't wait to meet him.." Inara whispered smiling, while rubbing her stomach."Me neither, I want to meet our son too." he whispered back and wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek."I love you." Tommy stated lovingly."I love you too." Inara answered back."Hopefully, Anton can wait until the baby is a few months old, I don't think I can leave you and our son too soon." Tommy sighed thinking about the trip he had to make to an island laboratory to do some experimenting with Anton Mercer, a very rich scientist who offered Tommy a spot on his team when he went as soon as Tommy got out of college.

"He said he would wait until the baby was born, and he's kept his word so far. If things come to the worst, I'll stay with Haley or my parents or your's and and they can help me. So don't worry so much, okay?" Inara said soothingly, trying to calm her husband's nerves, he was such a worry-wart, but that's one of the things that she loved about him.

"I can't help it." Tommy stated."I love you and the baby so much, and if anyhting was to happen to either of you while I was gone..." he began.

"Nothing is going to happen, everything will be fine, I promise." Inara interrupted.

tommy sighed and let it go, leading inara to the couch he sat dow nand helped Inara down and held her close to him. Inara smiled and buried her face into his chest. Tommy slowly ran his fingers through Inara's shoulder-length curly black hair.

Unknown to the lovers, when Tommy left for this Island in several months that something horrible was going to happen. Something that was going to change their lives forever.


	2. The Reunion

The days rolled by fast, bringing it to the day of the High School Reunion and the Oliver Residence was in the middle of getting ready."Tommy are you sure this looks good on me?" Inara questioned her husband for the tenth time about the dress she was wearing. It was a simple, yet elegant black halter top dress that made her look beautiful, even in her pregnant state.

"Yes, darling, you look gorgeous." Tommy replied and kissed his wife's cheek as he put on the necklace he bought her a week before. Inara looked in the mirror once more, the different shades of green and black on her eyes brought out her green eyes, her hair was straitened and put up into an bun.she was wearing high heeled shoes, but not too high or else her feet would be killing her before an hour had passed.

Inara finally had agreed to her outfit and looked at Tommy and smiled."You look so handsome."

Tommy looke down at himself and grinned. Wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with black slacks and nice dressy shoes and a black tie. He looked like quite the gentlemen. His hair was spiked and he grinned sheepishly."I guess i do clean up pretty nice, don't I?"

Finally after two hours of preparing for the reunion, they were finally ready. Getting into Tommy's Firebird, they headed off towards Angel Grove High. The drive was quite, except the radio playing Van Halen.

"Are you sure they will like me?" Inara asked breaking the silence between the two as she rubbed her enlarged stomach.

"Yes, they will love you. I have no doubt about that." Tommy answered and smiled at the beauty sitting next to him.

"Will Kimberly be there?" Inara asked hesitantly.

"I doubt it.. she left for the Pan Globals before she finished high school, if she does show up it will be because Jason or one of the others invited her." Tommy began, chosing his words carefully then he reached over and grabbed her hand and held it in his."Don't worry, I love you and only you, you and our child is the only things that I care for and I will never, ever mess that for a past girlfriend." reassured Tommy.

"I know but sometimes I can't help but feel like maybe if you saw her again you would go running back to her." she whispered.

"I will never do that to you, Inara, I love you so much and i wouldn't even dare think about to what my life would be like without you. " Tommy finished as they pulled into the full parking lot of the school.

Getting out of the car, Tommy walked over to Inara's side and opened the passenger's side door and held a hand out."My lady," Tommy grinned and bowed slightly. Inara laghed and took his hand, he helped her out and she slightly curtseyed."Why thank you, kind sir."

They laughed once again and Inara took Tommy's hand into her own and laced their fingers together and took a deep breath as they entered the Gym.

The gym was filed with teachers, and ex-students. Tommy recognized two of them as Bulk and Skull, he laughed and pointed them out."That is Bulk and Skull, they used to be the school bullies, but they never were much of that. They always tried to figure out who the Power Rangers were too." Tommy explained."Did they?" Inara asked with a smile on her face.

"Nope." he answered and she just laughed.

Spotting Rocky and Aisha, he was quite surprised that they made it, and headed towards them."Roko!" Tommy shouted catching the spanish man and his wife."Hey,bro!" Rocky laughed and Tommy and Rocky hugged."It's good to see ya," Rocky smiled. Tommy then hugged Aisha and said hello."Man, it's been so long since we've all last seen each other." Tommy stated happily.

"I know!" Aisha replied and then looked at the woman standing next to Tommy."Hello." Inara whispered shyly.

"Rocky, Aisha, this is my wife Inara." Tommy introduced and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The couple looked surprised at this, especially since Inara was pregnant. Getting over their shock the smiled and shook Inara's hand."It's a pleasure to meet you." Aisha smiled softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Tommy has told me so much of his friends and I'm glad to finally meet a couple of them."

"Really, that's nice to here." Rocky laughed."At least we weren't forgotten." he finished and Tommy added in his two cents."Well, its kinda hard to forget the infamous Rocky and his love for food and scoping out girls." Tommy laughed earning a playful glare from his friend.

"Hey, hey I only have eyes for my Aisha, now and plus a man's gotta eat!" Rocky defended himself.

"Man you guys are getting OLD." came the familar voice of Trini Scott, formerly known as Trini Kwan. Jason followed behind her."I beg to differ my dear, they are getting OLDER." Jason joked.

"Jason, Trini!" Tommy laughed and hugged both of them."So where's the devils?" Tommy asked looking around for Jason and Trini's kids."Their with my mom and dad." Jason answered and smackded Tommy upsdie the head for calling his kids devils.

"I see you haven't changed much, well besides the hair anyway. That's a shocker." Trini laughed."Yea, sadly the hair had to go, I have a little one on the way." Tommy smiled and pointed at his seven month pregnant wife."Hi! I'm Trini you must be Inara! Pleasure to meet you Tommy has talked so much about you in his letters and I just had to meet you. And wow, he said you were beautiful but not this beautiful!" Trini stated in awe.

Inara blushed and nodded her thanks."So how far along are you?" Trini asked."Seven months." Inara answered." Wow, you're almost there. I must tell you labor is a bitch. So is the birthing process, if you want my opinion get epidural, it will save you so much pain." Trini advised.

"Well, I wanted to have a natural birthing without any medicines to numb the pain. I feel like natural birthing brings you closer to your baby." Inara stated and smiled."Wow I never thought of it that way." Trini said thoughtfully while tapping her pointer finger on her chin.

"Hey look who just arrived! It's Adam and Tanya!" Rocky shouted and pointed at the couple who just walked in."Thank you for announcing it loud mouth." Tanya chuckled.Introductions went around once again as Tommy introduced Inara. He got congradulations of course and soon enough after Adam and Tanya arrived Kathrine followed.

The night was full of memories being brought back up and old friends catching up on what they missed in their lives. The reunion was soon over, letting everyone to go back to their hotels or homes to turn in for the night. On the car ride home, Inara was sleeping, tired out from the nights events. Tommy just smiled at his wife as she slept on and thought back to the reunion.'_Man, it was great seeing everyone again, I can't wait to do it again and only this time, I will bring my daughter or son as well for my friends to meet.'_ Tommy thought and pulled into the driveway of their home and shook his wife gently to wake her up to go inside.

Tommy helped Inara into their bed and he himself got dressed for bed, lying next to his wife he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Tristan Micheal Oliver

Two months had past and Tommy was now sitting next to his wife who was in labor. She was in pain from the contractions that he knew, he could see it on her face. Every wince she made he squeezed her hand in reassurance. The Doctor and Nurses came in to check on her every half an hour to make sure everything was going well. Inara groaned and shifted, gripping Tommy's hand tightly."Oh man this hurts so much.." she stated wincing as she rubbed her stomach.

"It shouldn't be too long before your water breaks then it will go by so much quicker." Tommy reassured. Tommy's parents came running in about five minutes later with smiles on their faces. They were followed by Inara's father, who was just as excited for the new addition that was coming.

"Ooooohhh I can't wait!" Mrs. Oliver shrieked happily."I can't wait to see my grandbaby!"

"Calm down, darling, we are just as excited as you are." Mr. Oliver chuckled and patted his wife on the shoulder."Inara, sweety, is everything going okay?' Mr. Evans asked worriedly."I'm so sorry your mother couldn't be here she's out of town in New York for her job." Mr. Evans continued and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. Inara smiled the best she could and nodded.

"It's okay dad.. oww. I know, and everything's fine." Inara winced and tightened her grip on Tommy's hand."How long have you been in labor, dear?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"So far, fifteen hours and still counting." Inara responded and groaned.

The dorr opened to reveal the doctor with a smile on his face and greeted the new visitors and went to check the machines and see how Inara was doing."Well, everything looks normal so far, shouldn't much longer before your water breaks I'd give it another ten to fifteen minutes, if not sooner."

And just as the doctor predicted fifteen minutes later her water broke and now they had to wait for her to dialate ten centimeters and her contractions to get closer together before they could start.

"Oh God, when can we get started, I can't stand this much longer." the woman winced and held on even tighter to Tommy's hand, which was losing circulation and turning a slight blue color. Tommy winced and pried her fingers opened. Pulling his hand from her grasp he flexed his fingers and moved his hand around to get the blood flowing again.

The doctor came in once again with the nurses an hour later and announced that they could start and Inara sighed in relief as much as she could."Finally!"

Tommy stood up and their parents moved out of the way, but still wher ethey could see." All right dear, when we say push you push and hold it until I count to ten, okay?" the Doctor stated. Inara nodded and took a deep breath. Placing a gently kiss on her brow Tommy held onto her hand, finally getting the feeling back into it.

"Alright ready, now push!"

And that's exactly what she did, the nurse counting and when she got to ten Inara stoped pushing, her face turning slightly red from the stress."Good job, now again, push!" he said. Tommy was coaxing her, holding her hand his eyes filled with excitement and worry. he whispered gentle words and "I love you, your doing great." every few minutes.

"You're doing great, we're almost done, almost done a few more pushes and you'll be able to meet your child."

Inara continued on pushing whenever they told her and the doctor informed them that the head was crowning and soon enough the head was out and the cleared the fluids from its nose and mouth. Then, with one final push and a loud scream from inara, the baby was born. Inara let out a breath and fell backwards onto the hospital bed and smiled."Mr. Oliver, Mrs. Oliver, you have a son." the doctor announced. The nurse clamped the emblical cord and asked Tommy to clip it."Alright, Daddy, now cut here." the nurse exclaimed. Tommy took the surical scissors and cut the cord. The nurse then placed a blue blanket onto Inara's chest and placed the baby in her arms. inara smiled, tears falling from her eyes as she held her son.

"He's so beautiful." Inara sobbed and looked up at Tommy."Yes he is, he's incredible." Tommy whispered happily and laid his hand onto his son's forehead.

The doctor then took the baby and the measured him and weighed him. They got his foot prints and cleaned the baby, putting a diaper and a blanket with socks and a little hat before returning him to his parents.

"So what will you name the little one here?" the nurse asked as she handed Tommy his son.

"Tristan, Tristan Micheal Oliver." Tommy answered, giving the nurse the name they decided for their baby. Mr. Oliver grabbed the disposable camera and took a picture of the new family.

Adam and Tanya, followed by Jason and Trini rushed into the delivery room patning and with an excited look on their faces."Did we miss it!" Jason questioned, out of breath from running."Yes," Tommy laughed and motioned to the baby in his arms."Dammit! I Told you we should've left at 5:00 A.M.!" Adam glared at Jason."Oh shut your face, we couldn't find a baby sitter and we had to take the kids over to Trini's parents house."

"You could've brought them along you know!" Adam argued/"They would've gotten into things!" Jason defended."Oh shut up both of you!" Tanya and Trini shouted causing them both to shut up. Tommy leaned over to his wife and whispered." It's a yellow thing." that caused Inara to laugh. Baby Tristan opened his green eyes and looked up at Tommy."He's a spinning image of you, Tommy, only with Inara's eyes." Trini smiled as she cooed the little one.

"He's so adorable!" Tanya giggled.

"Oh, Joseph isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Mrs. Oliver asked her husband.

"Indeed he is, Laura." Mr. Oliver relpied.

"He's precious," Mr. Evans smiled and placed a kiss onto Inara's forehead as she drifted off to sleep, tired from giving birth.


	4. Late Night Feedings

Soft wails sliced through the night as Tommy stirred from his sleep. he groaned and blinked his eyes open. He heared the gentle moan of his wife as she began to wake up."I'll get him," Tommy whispered and sat up."Are you sure I can... get... him." Inara began and yawned."Positive, you need to get some more sleep." Tommy finished and slid off the bed and grabbed his dark green robe, slipping it on he began walking towards the door."What if he needs to eat?" she asked trying not to drift back to sleep."I'll make him a bottle, now leep, love." Tommy answered, smiling as he watched Inara fall back to sleep, happy with his response.

Opening the bedroom door he went right across the hall and into the nursey. Walking over to his son's crib he lifted the crying baby from the crib. He changed Tristan's diaper and picked him up again and walked out of the nursey and into the kitchen. Grabbing one of the empty bottles wit hhis free hand, he filled it up half way. Taking the formula from the cabinet he opened the lid when he set it down on the counter and took the plastic scoop and dug in the container and dumped the white powder into the bottle.

Putting the top back onto the baby formula he put it back into the cupboard and placed the nipple onto the bottle, shaking it for a few seconds he placed the bottle into the microwave for a minute. The soft 'Ding!' brought his attention back to the microwave and pulled the bottle out. Testing the tempature to make sure it wasnt too hot he then sat down on the couch and began to feed his son.

Chuckling softly as he watched the baby before him drink greedily from the bottle. Getting up from the couch he went over to the stero and turned it on, making sure the volume was low enough he went and sat back down on the couch and began humming to the song that was playing to help his son fall back asleep. The quiet beats of Dreams by Van Halen echoed throughout the silent living room. Taking the nipple from his son's mouth he set the bottle onto the coffee table and held his son up to his shoulder he began gently patting him on the back waiting to hear the soft burp. When it came Tommy laughed and went to lay his son back down in his crib. Smiling at his now sleeping son once more he bent down and kissed the top of Tristan's head and brushed his forehead gently with his hand.

Turning around to go back to his room he found his wife in the doorway, she has a smile on her face from the scene she just saw. To him she looked even more beautiful when she was half asleep, in her nightgown, and smiling.

"What?" he finally found his voice, trying not to laugh.

"That was so cute, I wish we had a camera for that." Inara answered and walked up to Tommy and kissed him. "You are supposed to be sleeping my love." Tommy whispered huskily, leading his wife back to their room.

"Well I heard the music and I decided to investigate." Inara responded, wraping her arms around Tommy's neck, as he gently kicked the door closed. Smiling Tommy placed an innocent kiss upon her lips and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "In that case, I'm sorry for waking you." he apologized, with ever word he spoke his lips brushed against Inara's making her shudder in pleasure.

Picking up Inara, Tommy walked over to their bed and laid her down and climbed ontop of her, leaving little kisses along her neck and up to her cheek before finally reaching her lips." I love you." Tommy whispered."I love you too." Inara replied before kissing her husband once more.

A/N: So sorry it took me to get this out, but here's a little chapter just for you! love ya and don't forget to review! Elenia


End file.
